Creepypasta Wiki:Article Listing/B
__NOWYSIWYG__ B *B.O.B.R Tapes, The *Baba Iaga/Grandma Iaga *Babies Are Gifts from Hell *Baby *Baby, The *Baby Alive *Bady Alive, The *Baby Blue *Baby Boy, The *Baby Dolls *Baby Gate, The *Baby Gene *Baby Jar, The *Baby Shoes *Baby Tramp, A *Baby's Room, The *Babysitter *Babysitter, The *Back from the Dead (The New HTF Episode) *Back Room, The *Backhouse, The *Backroom, The *Backseat Murderer, The *Backward Dream *Backwater Gospel, The *Bad Apples *Bad Choice *Bad Company *Bad Connection *Bad Dog! -The Black Screen *Bad Dream *Bad Habit *Bad Idea *Bad Influence *Bad Luck... *Bad Luck to Good Luck *Bad Mistake *Bad One,The *Bad Puppy *Bad Time to Call *Bad Thoughts *Bad Wolf *Baby Man *Baffled Ambuscade, A *Bag of Candy, A *BagMan, The (BushKaraa) *Bagpipe Tune, The *Bailey... *Baker Street Record, The *Bakersfield High School *Balamory Theory *Balcony Above Hell *Bald Man, The *Ball Pit, The *Ballad of Jane, The *Balloon, The *Balloon-Hoax, The *Balloon Man Fills The Sky With Balloons *Balloons *Bananas in Pajamas: Stop! *Banjo-Kazooie *Banjo's Murder *Barney and Friends *Banzai Pipeline, The *Barbecue Bacon Cheeseburger *Barbie *Barbie: Behind Closed Doors *Barbie.avi *Barbie Doll *Barely Breathing *BarelyBreathing.avi *Barking *Barn, The *Barn and the Cornfield, The *Barnebee and Pals *Barnes *Barrels *Barricade *Barry the Slave *Bars *Bas-Relief, The *Baseball *Baseball Boy, The *Based on a True Story *Basement, The *Basement under Our House, The *Basketball *Bat, A *Bat, The *Bath Game *Bathroom Rules *Bathroom Windows *Battle, The *Battle Grounds, The *Battery Ditto *Bathroom Door, The *Bathroom Mirror, The *Bathroom Rules *Be Afraid of the Dark *Be Happy *Be Proud of Me *Be Quiet in the Library *Beach House, The *Beam of Light *Beast, A *Beast, The *Beast Called Sorrow, A *Beast Has Awoken, The *Beast in My House, The *Beast in the Cave, The *Beast in the Night, The *Beast in the Woods, The *Beast of Life *Beatles Cartoon Lost Episode, The *Beauties of the Underworld *Beautiful *Beautiful - 1971 *Beautiful Girl, The *Beautiful People *Beauty *Beauty Is Blind *Beauty Is Only Skin-Deep *Beavis and Butthead: The Amazing Death of Beavis *Beavis & Butthead Origins *Because of You! *Because We're Friends, Right? *Beckoning Pathway, The *Become MysteryHunterPerson *Bed, The *Bedroom Horrors *Bedroom on the Second Floor, The *Bedside Stranger *Bedtime *Bedtime II: The Aftermath *Bedtime III: My Fears Realized *Bedtime IV: Something Wicked this Way Comes *Bedtime V: Sleep Tight *Beef Dinner in a Pumpkin *Bees *Beethoven's Lost Sonata *Before It Rains *Beginning of a Rope *Beheaded by My Own Hand *Behemoth *Behind Closed Doors *Behind It All *Behind the Closed Doors *Behind the Face *Behind the Line of Trees *Behind the Lost Episodes... *Behind the Mirror *Behind You *Behind Your Back *Behold the Pale Horse *Behold Thy Daughter *Being, The *Beginning, As Well As the End, The *Being..., The *Being Followed *Being Human *Being Is Haunting My Twin Sister?, A (Part 1) *Being Is Haunting My Twin Sister?, A (Part 2) *Being Is Haunting My Twin Sister?, A (Part 3) *Being Is Haunting My Twin Sister?, A (Part 4) *Beings *Bela Lugosi's Dead *Believers *Bell, The *Bell Ringer, The *Bell Witch, The *Bellringer, The *Bells, The *Bells..., The *Below *Ben (A True Story) *Ben Dream *BEN Drowned *Ben Drowned Is Back *BEN Has Gotten to Me *Ben Is Back *BEN My Experiences *BEN: My Story *BEN: The New Target *Ben's Little Girl *Ben's Vengeance *Beneath the Bed *Beneath the Boards *Beneath the Garden *Beneath the Ground *Beneath the Mattress *Benjamin Bathurst *Benjamin Franklin *Bentley the Yeti *Beowulf ond Godsylla *Berenice *Bermuda Triangle, The *Berry Powder *Bertthehost *Besmilah *Best Apples *Best Friend *Best Friends *Best Friends Forever *Best of Friends *Bestowed a Rose *BETA Final Fantasy XIII Bootleg *Better in the Dark *Beth Parson's Toy *Bet That Cost a Lifetime, The *Betrayal of a Master *Better in the Dark *Better Place, A *Between Grace and Graves *Beware of Big Hands *Beware of the Crying Woman *Beware Omegle *Beware Your Future *Beyond *Beyond Evil *Beyond Hell Valley *Beyond Redemption *Beyond the Mirror *Beyond the Mirror... *Beyond the Wall *Beyond the Wall of Sleep *Beyond Time *BFF *BGE . exe *Bibarel *Bible Adventures *Bible Man, The *Bicycle, The *Bicycle Man, The *Big 6, The Ghost Train *Big Bad Wolf *Big Boss, The - Saw in the Head Scene *Big Family Murder *Big Head-O, The *Big One..., The *Big Rigs *Big Wet Ocean *BIGFOOT *Bigfoot *Bigger Stick, A *Bike Ride *Bikini *Bill Hicks' Final Performance *Bill's Bills *Billy the Bully *Binary DNA *BINARYSTEP. EXE *Binaural Beats *Binding of Isaac, The *Binding of Isaac Creepypasta, The *Binding of Judas *Bio-infest *Biohazard *Biohazard (Resident Evil) Remake Bootleg *Bioshock Infinite *BioShock: The Sister's Revenge *Birchwood *Bird, The *Bird-Man, The *Bird and the Hiker, The *Bird Cage, The *Bird Killer *Birdman *Birmingham 1969 *Birth of Death *Birth of Insanity *Birthday *Birthday Gift *Birthday Party *Birthday Song, The *Birthday Wish *Birthmark *Bishop Selby *Bitten *Bitteroot Footage, The *Bivouac of the Dead, A *BJB *Black *Black, The *Black Aggie *Black and White Slide, The *Black Beast *Black Birds *Black Box, The *Black Castle *Black Cat, The *Black Cat and the Girl, The *Black Cats *Black Chamber, The *Black Cloak, Th *Black Coffin, The *Black Creature. The *Black Creek *Black Door, The: A Tale of Personal Phobia *Black Eyes Curse *Black Friday *Black Fog *Black Hole *Black Hawk Down *Black Ice *Black Jack *Black Jacket *Black Kitten, The *Black Marker *Black Nest, The *Black Night *Black Ops *Black Plague *Black Prism *Black Prophet, The *Black Quill, The *Black Rabbit *Black Rain *Black Room, The *Black Saturday *Black Shadow *Black Sheep *Black Shuck *Black Stone, The *Black Stone, The, Robert E. Howard *Black Tabby Cat, The *Black Werewolf, The *Black Whisp *Black Widow, The *Black Widow *Black Widows *Black Wind, The *Black Wind Howls, The *Black-Eyed Kids in Kansas *Black-Eyed People *Black, Black, Black *Blackbird of Chernobyl, The *Blackness *Blackout *Blackout: A Halo 3 Horror *Blackout, The *Blackout at Third and Main ‎ *Blackwater Park *Bladed Sun, The *Blair Witch *Blair Witch Backstory *Blame Society *Blank Blue Screen *Blank Book *Blank Card, The *Blank Cartridge, The *Blank Faced Man, The *Blank Page, The *Blank Thoughts *Blankets *Blankfaces *Blasphemous Comfort *Blazblue: Continuum Death *Bleach Lost Episode *Bledy Stin: The Pale Shadow *Blender Update 2.0 *Blessed Well, The *Blind Child *Blind Date *Blind Man's Bluff *Blind Schizoid *Blinded Dominatrix, The *Blindness *Blink *Blink, The *Blink Twice *Blinking Moon, The *Blister *Blood *Blood! *Blood-Stained Clover *Blood-Stained Object *Blood Bound *Blood Digger *Blood Freezing Experiment *Blood Loss *Blood Mirror, The *Blood Moon Is Rising, The *Blood Over My Room *Blood Pichu *Blood Rain *Blood Scent *Blood Snout *Blood Steam *Blood Thirsty *Blood Whistle (Super Mario Bros. 3) *Blood under the Bridge *Blood-Stained Clover *Blood-Stained Object *Bloodbath Killer, The *Bloodwing the Devastated Soul *Bloody Bones *Bloody Closet, The *Bloody GIR *Bloody Image *Bloody Knuckles *Bloody Mary *Bloody Mary Experience *Bloody Mary Gone Bad *Bloody Mary Legend *Bloody Mary Myth Legend *Bloody Mary Returns *Bloody Mary: My Story *Bloody Meatballs *Bloody Night *Bloody Note *Bloody Pulp.flv *Bloody Red *Bloody Tear Man *Bloody Toe, The *Bloody Trigger: Awakening *Bloody Valentine Poem, The *Bloody Woman, The *Bloop *Blossom's Origin *Blosssom's Lullaby *Blue *Blueblossom *Blue Blue *Blue Creature, A *Blue Eyes, The *Blue Frontier *Blue House on BlackRidge Road *Blue Hue *Blue Lady *Blue Man, The *Blue Marble, The *Blue Meanies *Blue Only Remaining Color, Scientists Say *Blue Screen *Blue Screen of Death, The *Blue Tears *Blue Truck, The *Blue Velvet *Blue's Clues *Blue's Clues: Magenta's Secret *Blue's Clues: Where's Blue? *Blue-Eyed Man, The *Blueberries *Bluebird's Poem *Blutige Körperverletzung Corporated Uncovered *Blur *Blur Eyes, The *Blurr Man *Boa *Board, The *Boarded Window, The *Boarding School Sucks *BOB *Bob Ross *Body Inhabiter *Body Jacked *Body Suit *Body under the Bed, The *Boogey-man *Bogeyman *Boiled Sweets *Boiler Room *Boktai: Black Sun *BOLAR TODO *Bon Appétit *Bon-Bon *Bones, The *Bones Bread *Bonnet *Bonus Room *Boogeyman *Boogie Man *Book of Damballah, The *Book of Fantasies Forgotten, The *Book of Names, The *Book of Sand, The *Book With Flowery Cover *Books *Book's Dimention *Booth, The *Borderlands 2 *Borderlands 2 Cracked *Born Again *Borrador, Un *Borrador, Un (English) *Bottom Locker, The *Bottom of the Garden *Bottle *Bottle and a Gun *Bound to Death *Bound to Death (Remake) *Bound to the Darkness *Bowser and King Boo Theory, The *Bowser Wii *Box, The *BoxMan, The *Boy *Boy and Grandmother *Boy in Blue, The *Boy in the Box *Boy Named Jimmy, The *Boy on the Ice, The *Boy Scout Troop 666 *Boy with No Birthday, The *Boy with the Golden Shoelaces, The *Boy with the Red Hat, The *Boy Who Could Fly, The *Boy who Cried Knife, The *Boyfriend *Boyfriend, The *Bracelets of the Children, The *Braid *Bram Stoker's 'Dracula' *Branches in the Wind *Brancho Sarayashiki *Brandsville, Missouri *Brady Bunch Banned Episode *Breath *Bread Box, The *Breakfast Visit from Bob, A *Breaking Sara *Breakup *Break Your Leg *Breathe In *Breend of Syracuse *Brian *BRICK *Brick, The (Blockland) *Bricks *Bridal Ballad *Bride, The *Bride Doll *Bride of the Sea, The *Bride-and-Seek *Bridge of Ends, The *Brief Decent into Madness, A *Brief Message, A *Brilliance *Broadcast Interruption *Broadway Centrum Philippines *Brock?... *Broken... *Broken *Broken (from Reality) *Broken Brush *Broken Crystal *Broken Dreams *Broken Furnace, The *Broken Soul, A *Bronies *Bronze Blood *Broodal Sacrifice *Brooklyn Vampire *Brotherhood *Brotherhood, The *Brothers Forever *Brown Recluse Spider *Bryan.gif *Bubba *Bubby the Clown *Budd Dwyer Suicide Tape, The *Bug in My Shoe, A *Bug Man *Bugs Bunny *BUGS VirUs *Bug's Life Toy, A *Bugman, The *Building, The *Building Cannot Be Entered *Building Perfection *Building the Nations *Bulb Fades, The *Bulbasaur *Bully, The *Bully: Scholarship Edition - Removed Mission *Bully SE: Removed BETA Mission *Bum-bum *Bum's Countdown, The *Bump in the Dark *Bumpy *Bunnies *Bunny Man, The *Bunny Man (Tiger's Version), The *Bunnyman, The *Bunnyman Bridge *Bunnyman's Curse, The *Bunnyocalypse *Buried Alive - Urban Legend *Buried Alive Model *Burn, Baby, Burn *Burned *Burned Scalp, A *Burner *Burning Rubber *Buryman *Bus *Bus, The *Bus Stop Beast *Bus.png *Bush Medical Center *Business Man, The *Business of Death, The *Busky the Clown vs. Old Man Chris *Busses Suck *But a Dream *But I Came to You *Butchering of Sweet Fanny Adams, The *Butterbeer *Buttercup *Buttercup.avi *Butterfly Palace, The *Button Day *Buttoneyes *Buzz *Buzz, The (Part 1) *Buzz, The (Part 2) *Bwystfel *By the Water (A Poem) *By the Tree *By Your Side Category:Meta